


Back To Basics

by scootscooter



Series: Rewind [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Pre-Time Skip, Romance, Time Travel, besides Hubert being as noxious as ever, everyone is baby, some pairings are changed around bc wacky time things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scootscooter/pseuds/scootscooter
Summary: Byleth attempts to figure out what went wrong during the last attempt.Turns out a lot of things changed. Most of them bad.Sequel to Time and Time Again.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Rewind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632283
Kudos: 9





	Back To Basics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard is straight and her future wife is distraught.

**-**

**Great Tree Moon, Imperial Year 1180**

-

Byleth sighed to herself as she woke up on the first day of classes, having been through this so many times to the point where she had it memorized.

_Wait for Edelgard to fall in love with her, form the Black Eagle Strike Force and die to Rhea. Easy._

-

"I don't know, kid," said Sothis as she floated around, "I have a bad feeling about this," 

"It's not like anything changed this time," was her emotionless reply.

As they neared the classroom, she suddenly pointed a finger to the left of her human form, staring wide-eyed at a bewildered Byleth as if to say "Told you."

The thing that caught their attention was Edelgard, dressed in her uniform like always and holding…

Ferdinand's hand.

-

The two ducked behind a wall, watching the noblest of all nobles play with a strand of her hair, the frown on her face slowly turning into a smile as she tugged at his collar, bringing him closer to her.

Byleth hurriedly covered her eyes as the unwanted sight of Edelgard kissing someone else that wasn't her, threatened to burn itself right into her memory and haunt her for the rest of her life.

They, thankfully, pulled apart after a short while of vomit-inducing tongue and light touching, opting to explore more of the grounds and perhaps find some secret areas. (Would the Abyss count as one ?)

-

She was deluged with questions about her youth as always and the same conversation of Hubert deciding if she was trustworthy with the answer being a dubious yes.

But...

Why is Edelgard with her biggest rival ?

And how is Hubert okay with that ?

-


End file.
